The press of the present invention is of the same general type as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,699. The press generally encompasses a pair of spaced vertical standards bridged at the top and bottom and carrying a bed which is vertically adjustable in horizontal position between the standards and being fixed in adjusted position by passing pins through downwardly extending flanges of the bed and aligned openings in the vertical standards for maintaining the bed of the press in rigid position in adjusted desired locations vertically of the standards. Several pins are passed through each side of the bed and each standard in order to resist the force exerted by the jack or ram member thereof which is hydraulically lowered against the work carried by the press bed or table.
It has been a problem to raise and lower the bed since such are very heavy and various attempts have been made to solve this problem in the past. Such an attempt to provide structure for raising and lowering the bed of a similar press is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,803. In this patent, a windlass arrangement is provided adjacent each side of the press for raising and lowering the bed. The present invention concerns the positioning of a ram adjacent one side of the bed to impart upward or downward movement thereto which may be transmitted through a cable means to the other side of the press for raising or lowering same equally.